fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
W Poszukiwaniu Opuszczonego Miasta
Widać jak z daleka jedzie limuzyna zatrzymuje sie na polanie. Po chwili wysiadają z niej Chris i Chef. Chris: ' Ale tu pięknie,jak ja dawno nie byłem na łonie natury. '''Chef: '''Nic dziwnego w koncu cały rok spędziłeś w więzieniu. '''Chris: '''Tak było ciężko ale teraz wiem że żle postąpiłem. ''Chef zrobił wielkie oczy nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. 'Chef: '''Co czy sie dobrze czujesz Chris. '''Chris: '''Tak wprost cudownie mógłbym nawet zacząć normalną prace. '''Chef: '''O widze że z tobą naprawdę jest żle ''Chris zaczął zbierać śmieci z polany. 'Chris: '''Ale tu dużo śmieci ludzie nic nie dbają o środowisko. '''Chef: '''O ludzie weż to zostaw i chodz pojedziemy do twojego domu. '''Chris: '''A tak mój dom ciekawe czy jest tam porządek. '''Chef: '''Wsiadaj zobaczymy. ''Chris wraz z Chefem wsiedli do limuzyny i odejchali. Dom Chrisa Limuzyna dojechała na miejsce Chris wraz z Chefem wysiedli i zobaczyli bardzo nieprzyjemny widok. 'Chef: '''Co tu sie stało? '''Chris: '''To jest mój dom myślałem że inaczej wyglądał. '''Chef: '''Oczywiście że inaczej wyglądał to jest już ruina, która zaraz sie zawali. '''Chris: '''To gdzie ja teraz będę mieszkać? '''Chef: '''Spokojnie coś sie wymyśli. ''Chris otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. 'Chef: '''Czekaj nie właż tam.to niebezpieczne. ''Chris wlazł i usiadł na swojej kanapie. 'Chris: '''Mój biedny stary dom '''Chef: '''Spokojnie a to co?. ''Chef podniósł z podłogi teczkę w której były plany budowy miasta Chrisa. 'Chef: '''Chris spójrz to są plany budowy twojego miasta. '''Chris: '''Co nie pamiętam abym budował miasto. '''Chef: '''Kazałeś mi je wybudować po tym jak zostałeś aresztowany. Tam będziesz mógł zamieszkać. '''Chris: '''To dobry pomysł ale mam jedno pytanie. '''Chef: '''Tak '''Chris: '''Gdzie jest to moje miasto? ''Chef zrobił głupią minę gdyż nie wiedział gdzie kazał wybudować miasto. 'Chef: '''Eeeee..... kurcze zapomniałem ''Nagle zaczął dzwonić telefon Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Tak tu Chris słucham. Że co takiego mam wrócić do prowadzenia show nie kategorycznie odmawiam. '''Chef: '''Daj mi ten telefon. Tu Chef słucham wybaczcie Chris sie ostatnio zle czuje po tym jak go zamkneli w więzieniu. Więc o co chodzi, a tak rozumiem mam wspaniały pomysł na sezon zostawcie to mi wszystkim sie zajme. '''Chris: '''Hmm... czym sie zajmiesz Chefie. '''Chef: '''Nie pytaj tylko chodz mamy wiele do zrobienia. Pójdziemy do telewizji i ogłosimy że show Totalna Porażka powraca miejmy nadzieje że starzy uczestnicy odpowiedzą i przybędą . '''Chris: '''Możesz mi powiedzieć po co to wszystko robisz. '''Chef: '''Mam nadzieje że nowy sezon przypomni ci jaki byłeś dla tych dzieciaków. Przecież ty jesteś sławny Chris którego uwielbiają miliony. '''Chris: '''A niech ci będzie. '''Chef: '''To chodz do telewizji trzeba ogłosić że wracasz. ''Chef wraz z Chrisem pojechali do studia telewizyjnego aby ogłosić nowy sezon. 'Chef: '''Witam wszystkich to ja Chef zapewne znacie mnie z seri Totalnej Porażki którą prowadził Chris. Mam dla was znakomitą wiadomość Totalna Porażka znowu powraca zapraszamy wszystkich chętnych na stare lotnisko gdzie zaczynał sie 3 sezon przybądzcie wszyscy nie pożałujecie. Więc do zobaczenia na lotnisku. ''Po występie Chefa w telewizji obaj udali sie na lotnisko aby zebrać uczestników do nowego sezonu. 'Chris: '''Długo mamy tu tak czekać chyba nikt nie przybędzie. '''Chef: '''Spokojnie napewno ktoś sie zaraz zjawi przecież każdy chce wygrać milion dolarów. '''Chris: '''Ale chyba nikt sie nie zjawi wszyscy mają mnie za sadystę który znęcał sie nad młodzieżą. '''Chef: '''Co ty wygadujesz przecież wszyscy właśnie za to ciekochają. ''W odali było widać jak nadjeżdza jaiś autobus. 'Chef: '''Spójrz nadjeżdza jakiś autobus. ''Autobus zatrzymał sie przed Chrisem i Chefem otworzyły sie drzwi i wysiedli z niego... 'Chef: '''To wy '''Courtney: '''Tak my postanowiliśmy odwiedzić Chrisa '''Chef: '''Ale jak wy tu wszyscy razem sie znalezliście. '''Harold: '''To proste zgadaliśmy sie na Facebooku. '''Leshawna: '''No i jesteśmy. '''Heather: '''No więc gdzie ma sie odbyć ten kolejny sezon '''Gwen: '''A ta już tylko o jednym '''Alejandro: '''Nic dziwnego w koncu to do niej podobne. '''Tyler: '''No więc o co chodzi. '''Beth: '''No właśnie '''Noah: '''Gadajcie bo jak to nic ciekawego to ja wracam do domu. '''Chef: '''Spokojnie zaraz sie dowiecie. '''Owen: '''Więc to prawda że będzie kolejny sezon. '''Izzy: '''Ale będzie czadowo starzy znajomi znów będą walczyć o kase. '''Sadie: '''Dziwne czy Chef nie zachowuje sie dziwnie. '''Katie: '''Hmm...o co ci chodzi. '''Sadie: '''No spójrz Chef wcale na nas nie krzyczy. '''Katie: '''Racja jest strasznie spokojny. ''Chef usłyszał o czym mówiły Katie i Sadie i odrazu wpadł w szał. 'Chef: '''Co wy powiedzieliście że ja jestem spokojny. Wcale sie nie zmieniłem! '''Leshawna: '''O nie dobrze. '''Chef: '''Ok wy patałachy zanim zaczniemy zadanie to podziele was na 4 drużyny. '''Duncan: '''Co czemu aż na 4 drużyny? '''Chef: '''Coś ci nie pasuje na ziemie i 100 pompek ''Duncan zaczął robić pompki 'Trent: '''Ok więc jakie będą te drużyny. '''Chef: '''A więc słuchać bo nie będę powtarzać więc 1 drużyne stworzą *Courtney *Duncan *Gwen *Alejandro *Sadie '''Sadie: '''Co czemu nie moge być z Katie '''Chef: '''Bo nie ale w nagrode będziesz kapitanem tej drużyny '''Courtney: '''Co ona a czemu nie ja. '''Chef: '''Cicho być w 2 drużynie będą. *Geoff *Bridgette *Harold *Leshawna *Cody *Sierra '''Chef: '''A kapitanem będziesz ty wariatko '''Sierra: '''O tak '''Harold: '''Ale fajnie że jesteśmy razem co nie Leshawna. '''Chef: '''Cicho być w 3 drużynie będą *Heather *Eva *Lindsay *Beth *Katie *Izzy '''Chef: '''A kapitanem będzie Izzy '''Heather: '''Co ja sie nie zgadzam być w drużyie z tymi dwiema kretynkami '''Beth: '''Ej sama jesteś kretynką '''Chef: '''Cicho być więc w ostatniej będą *Justin *Ezekiel *Dj *Noah *Owen *Tyler '''Chef: '''A kapitanem będzie Zeke '''Noah: '''Ty chyba jaja sobie robisz on '''Justin: '''Właśnie czemu on '''Chef: '''Zamknąć mordy a i przy 1 eliminacji każdy kapitan swojej drużyny ma nietykalność. '''Heather: '''No normalnie super mam nadzieje że nie przegramy wyzwania. '''Courtney: '''Boisz że wylecisz jako pierwsza co nie '''Heather: '''Zamknij się nie chce z tobą gadać. '''Alejandro: '''Daj jej spokój Courtney chodz. '''Chef: '''Ok więc wasze 1 zadanie polega na znalezieniu miasta Chrisa. '''Justin: '''Co to Chris ma własne miasto. '''Chef: '''Tak tu macie mapy ta drużyna która pierwsza odnajdzie miasto wygra a przegrani odeślą kogoś do domu. '''Alejandro: '''Licze że wasza drużyna przegra i wylecisz jako 1 Heather. '''Heather: '''Wez idz sie utop lalusiu napewno nie przegramy to wy przegracie. '''Alejandro: '''Przekonamy sie więc kto ma racje. '''DJ: '''Ok więc ktoś zna sie na mapie '''Noah: '''Ja sie znam. '''Ezekiel: '''Ja też sie znam i jestem kapitanem '''Noah: '''Wybacz ale ty nie dasz rady ja nas poprowadze do miasta. '''Ezekiel: '''Nie ja jestem kapitanem i to ja będę prowadzić drużynę. '''Noah: '''Nie zgadzam się '''DJ: '''Spokój nie kłócie się niech nasz kapitan nas poprowadzi. '''Noah: '''Ok zgoda ale jak przegramy przez niego... '''Tyler: '''To tak nie możemy go wykopać ma nietykalność. '''Noah: '''Mam nadzieje że nie przegramy przez ciebie. '''Chef: '''Ok i jeszcze jedno trzeba dać wam nazwy drużyn,na szczęscie mam już wszystko przygotowane. '''Courtney: 'Świetnie kolejne durne nazwy. '''Chef: '''Ok więc wy będziecie sie nazywać Bardzo Złe Babcie '''Gwen: '''Czy ja wyglądam ci na babcie. 120px '''Duncan: '''Daj spokój nie warto sie denerwować. '''Chef: Ok więc wy będziecie sie nazywać Dziwaczni Ulotkarze. Geoff: 'Że jak? 120px '''Chef: '''Ok więc wy będziecie sie nazywać Cukierkowe Dziewczyny. '''Lindsay: '''Uwielbiam cukierki. '''Katie: '''Ja też. 120px '''Chef: '''A wy patałachy będziecie Wrednymi Dostawcami. '''Owen: '''Ale to originalne. 120px '''Chef: '''Skoro wszystko już gotowe to możecie ruszać szukać tego miasta. ''Wszyscy ruszyli w drogę przed siebie i pobiegli szukać miasta. Droga 120px Na prowadzenie wyszły Bardzo złe babcie,Courtney która miała mape spojrzała gdzie mają iść. '''Courtney: '''Ok trzeba sprawdzić gdzie mamy iść. '''Gwen: '''Więc którędy? 'Courtney: '''Mamy iść prosto a potem skręcić w prawo. '''Duncan: '''W takim razie chodzmy. '''Alejandro: '''Poczekajcie chwile nie potrzebujemy tej mapy. '''Gwen: '''A to niby czemu. '''Alejandro: '''Zabrałem Chefowi GPSa więc bez problemu trafimy do tego miasta. '''Duncan: '''Gratuluje pomysłu ''Z boku stała sama Sadie która cały czas płakała za Katie. '''Sadie: '''Dlaczego nie moge być z Katie '''Courtney: '''No nie ta znowu będzie ryczeć całą drogę. '''Trent: '''Dajcie spokój jej.Nie płacz Katie napewno nic nie jest. '''Sadie: 'Tak ale nigdy sie nie rozdzielaliśmy. '''Trent: '''Spokojnie choć napewno wróci cała i zdrowa. ''Po słowach Trenta Sadie przestała płakać i wzieła sie w garść. 'Courtney: '''Ok to możemy już ruszać chce wygrać te wyzwanie. ''Wszyscy pobiegli w dalszą drogę. 120px Na 2 miejscu byli ulotkarze Harold dokładnie patrzył na mapę aby nie pomylić drogi. 'Leshawna: '''Ok to którędy teraz '''Harold: '''Teraz musimy skręcić w lewo. '''Cody: '''To ruszamy '''Sierra: '''Cody zaczekaj na mnie '''Cody: '''Zostaw mnie w spokoju '''Bridgette: '''Biedny Cody Sierra go zamęczy '''Geoff: '''Tak współczuje mu gdy bym ja miał taką laskę to uciekał na koniewc świata. '''Leshawna: '''Nie gadać tyle tylko sie ruszać. '''Harold: '''Ok więc teraz musimy skręcić w lewo. Gdy wszyscy skręcili w lewo ukazała sie farma ze zwierzętami. '''Geoff: '''Napewno dobrze spojrzałeś. '''Cody: '''Czyżby ta mapa była jednak nie dokładna. 120px ''Na 3 miejscu były cukierkowe dziewczyny Heather odrazu wzieła mapę i popędzała drużynę. 'Heather: '''Ruszajcie się nie mam zamiaru być ostatnia. '''Beth: '''Ale nam sie nie spieszy '''Lindsay: '''No właśnie. '''Heather: '''A więc to tak chcecie przegrać aby mnie wykopać ale nie przegramy więc sie ruścię. '''Eva: '''Właśnie ja też nie cierpie przegrywać. '''Izzy: '''Dziewczyny spójrzcie tam w dół to pociąg. '''Heather: 'Świetnie po co mamy iść na pieszo pojedziemy pociągiem . 'Katie: '''Mam nadzieje że Sadie nie tęskni za mną. ''Cała drużyna wsiadła do ostatniego wagonu pociągu i odjechali. 'Heather: '''I to rozumiem teraz możemy odpocząć. '''Eva: '''Mam nadzieje że wiesz gdzie mamy wysiąść. '''Heather: '''Spokojnie na następnej stacji wysiądziemy i pójdziemy pieszo. 120px ''Na ostatnim miejscu byli Wredni Dostawcy którzy przez Ezekiela i Noah wogóle nie wiedzieli gdzie iść. 'Noah: '''Mówię ci że powinyśmy skręcić w prawo. '''Ezekiel: '''A ja ci mówię że w lewo. '''Justin: '''A może przestaniecie sie kłócić i ruszymy sie gdzieś w koncu. '''Owen: '''Ale ja jestem głodny może jest gdzieś tu jakiś bar '''Tyler: '''Przestan myśleć znowu tylko o jedzeniu. Nie mogę już wytrzymać ich tej kłótni. '''DJ: '''Ja tak samo kolo trzeba coś zrobić z tym '''Justin: '''Tylko co takiego? ''DJ podszedł do Ezekiela zabrał mu mapę i zniszczył ją. 'Noah: '''I coś ty zrobił DJ teraz nie znajdziemy tego miasta. '''Ezekiel: '''Wprost pięknie i co teraz. '''Tyler: '''Po prostu idzmy przed siebie '''Justin: '''I co mamy liczyć że na ślepo trafimy do tego miasta. '''DJ: '''No cóż nie mamy innego wyboru '''Owen: '''Dobra ale najpierw chodzmy coś zjeść. '''Wszyscy: '''Nie ma mowy. Miasto Chrisa ''Chef przyjechał samochodem wraz z Chrisem do miasta wysiedli z niego i czekali na uczestników. 'Chef: '''No ciekawe czy odnajdą to miasto.Choć Chris zaprowadze cię do twojej wili. '''Chris: '''To prowadz ty niespokojna duszo. ''Chef wraz z Chrisem poszli do jego wili na wzgórzu . 'Chef: '''Proszę oto twoja wila wejdz i usiądz i odpocznij. '''Chris: '''W koncu będę mógł w spokoju pomedytować. ''Chef zostawił Chrisa w jego wili po czym poszedł do miasta dalej czekając na uczestników. 120px Dzięki pomocy Alejandro złe babcie zbliżały sie do miasta Chrisa. '''Alejandro: Szybko juz nie daleko Sadie: 'Czekajcie na mnie nie mam już siły. '''Trent: '''Może pomóc '''Duncan: '''Ej ruszajcie sie gołąbeczki. '''Trent: '''My nie jesteśmy parą. '''Courtney: '''Nie gadajcie tylko wejzcie sie ruścię chcem..... '''Gwen: '''To wygrać wiemy bardzo dobrze. '''Alejandro: '''Spójrzcie tam to chyba to miasto. '''Duncan: '''To jest miasto powiedział bym że to metropolia. '''Courtney: '''Ok pózniej będziecie podziwiać teraz biegniemy. ''Cała drużyna ruszyła w stronę miasta i juz po chwili byli na miejscu. 'Chef: '''No proszę udało sie wam pierwszym tu dotrzeć więc wygrywacie '''Courtney: '''O tak więc jaką dostaniemy nagrodę. '''Chef: '''Nagrodę a tak oto wasza nagroda ten oto blok mieszkalny. '''Gwen: '''Ale mi nagroda. '''Chef: '''Każdy z was ma osobne pokoje '''Trent: '''I to rozumiem. '''Sadie: '''A gdzie jest Katie? '''Trent: '''Spokojnie zapewne zaraz tu będzie '''Chef: '''Ok idzcie stąd sie rozpakować. 120px ''Cukierkowe Dziewczyny ciągle jechały pociągiem gdy nagle Katie zobaczyła jakieś miasto. 'Katie: '''Ej dziewczyny spójrzcie tam czy to nie miasto Chrisa. '''Heather: '''A po czym sądzisz że to miasto Chrisa '''Katie: '''No po tym że widzę tam Chefa no i Sadie tam jest tak sie ciesze że nic sie jej nie stało. '''Heather: '''CO TAKIEGO ALEJANDRO JUZ TAM JEST!!!!!! '''Eva: '''Ok więc wysiadamy z tego pociągu ''Eva pociągneła line aby pociąg zachamował. 'Heather: '''Ok wysiadać szybko. ''Wszyscy wysiedli i pobiegli w stronę miasta '' '''Lindsay: '''O tak zaraz pójdziemy na zakupy łiiiii '''Beth: '''O tak będzie wspaniale '''Izzy: '''HAHAHa o tak i Izzy wygrywa. '''Chef: '''Dobra robota jesteście drudzy na mecie '''Heather: '''A niech to przeklęty Alejandro. '''Chef: '''Ok idzcie sie rozpakować do tego domu będziecie razem mieszkać. '''Eva: '''Ale super. 120px ''Dziwini ulotkarze cały czas szli tak jak mapa wskazywała im drogę ale po chwili doszli do wniosku że ta mapa nigdzie ich nie zaprowadzi. '''Leshawna: '''Wiecie co myśle że ta mapa nigdzie nas nie zaprowadzi. '''Sierra: Co masz na myśli. Bridgette: 'Nie chcesz powiedzieć że mamy złą mapę. '''Cody: '''Chcesz powiedzieć że sie zgubiliśmy. '''Geoff: '''Nie to nie możliwe Harold napewno nas dobrze prowadzi. '''Harold: '''Mhm...więc teraz musimy... '''Leshawna: '''Harold przestan ta mapa do niczego sie nie nadaje. '''Harold: '''Więc jak mamy odnależć to miasto. '''Sierra: '''Może za tą góą coś jest. ''Wszyscy wszedli na górę i spojrzeli w dół. 'Cody: '''Spójrzcie tam to miasto. '''Leshawna: '''Lepiej spójrzcie tam są Gwen,Courtney,Heather. '''Geoff: '''Czyli są już 2 drużyny musimy sie pospieszyć. 120px ''Nie daleko Dziwnych Ulotkarzy byli Wredni Dostawcy nagle Noah usłyszał jakieś głosy. '''Noah: '''Słyszycie to chyba ktoś coś mówi '''Justin: '''No ja też coś słysze.' ''Wredni Dostawcy podeszli blizej i zobaczyli Dziwnych ulotkarzy którzy zauwazyli miasto. Ezekiel: 'Co tam jest to miasto!! '''Owen: '''Musimy sie pospieszyć. '''DJ: '''Racja. ''Niespodziewanie Cody zauważył Wrednych dostawców. '''Cody: '''O nie spójrzcie to Owen i reszta. '''Bridgette: '''Co oni tu robią? '''Geoff: '''Zapewne nas sledzili. '''Leshawna: Biegiem nie możemy przegrać. Ezekiel: '''Patrzcie oni nas zauwazyli '''Noah: I biegną w stronę miasta. Obydwie drużyny biegły łeb w łeb ale ostatecznie to Wredni dostawcy byli lepsi. Justin: 'O tak udało sie nam. '''Noah: '''O tak mamy powody do radości. '''Harold: '''Co przegraliśmy ? '''Bridgette: '''Ale jak to możliwe. '''Chef: '''Gratuluje bando frajerów liczyłem że przegracie.a jednak daliście radę. '''Leshawna: '''Chwila moment a gdzie jest DJ '''Owen: '''Jak to gdzie stoi obok mnie ''Okazało się że nie ma DJ który pomagał ranemu ptaszkowi. '''DJ: '''Spokojnie nic ci juz nie grozi. '''Chef: '''Skoro nie jesteście w komplecie to niestety przegrywacie Sierra: Tak a jednak nie jesteśmy ostatni. '''Chef: '''Ok a więc wy wezmiecie ten dom a wy frajerzy ten stary barak a i widzimy sie na ceremoni w ratuszu. '''DJ: No co jest chłopaki. Noah: 'Jak to co przez ciebie przegraliśmy co ty robiłeś? '''DJ: '''Jak to co pomagałem biednemu ptaszkowi który wypadł z gniazda. '''Ezekiel: '''Ten twój ptaszek kosztował nas wygraną. Ratusz Ceremonia 120px ''Wszyscy byli w ratuszu na ceremoni . 'Chef: '''Ok patałachy więc tu będą sie odbywać ceremonie przegranych kazdy z was ma przed sobą listy osób z drużyny wybiercie tą osobę która ma odpaść z gry. ''Po chwili wszyscy juz odali głosy. 'Chef: '''Więc waszym symbolem przetrwania są klucze od miasta w kształcie Chrisa osoba która nie dostanie klucza musi udaćsie do Autobusu Kretynów i opuscićto miasto na zawsze więc 1 klucz wędruje do kapitana '''Ezekiel: '''Dziękuje bardzo '''Chef: '''Kolejne osoby to Tyler i Justin. ''Chef rzucił im klucze które złapali. 'Chef: '''I ostatnią nie zagrożoną osobą jest Owen. Więc zostali dwaj panowie ale ostatni klucz otrzymuje ...... ..... ...... ...... ..... .... ..... .....Noah ty DJ wylatujesz. ''DJ wstał i udał sie do autobusu. '''Chef: '''A wy jesteście bezpieczni narazie. I tak oto skonczył sie 1 odcinek Opuszczonego Miasta co sie wydarzy następnym razem. Czy Chris będzie taki jak dawniej aby sie tego przekonać musicie koniecznie oglądać kolejny odcinek '''Totalnej Porażki Opuszczonego Miasta.